


【旬斗角色拉郎/段野龙哉×织部顺平】新宿黎明

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV), Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *片段灭文，顺平某特殊服务行业设定。





	【旬斗角色拉郎/段野龙哉×织部顺平】新宿黎明

段野龙哉巡视完场子，走出小巷给自己点起一根烟。不远处新宿歌舞伎町的招牌依然红得糜烂，深町站在一旁微躬着身，请示道：「回事务所吗？龙哉先生。」他摇摇头，示意深町先回去。面瘫下属立即知道了段野的心思，挥退了左右迅速退下去，留给段野一个匆匆的背影。  
  
段野不是木头，偶尔也想要找人睡觉。这条街从来不缺大把精力无从挥霍的男男女吅女，时至凌晨正是最人声鼎沸的时刻。着装妖吅艳的陪酒女、衣冠楚楚的男公关、甚至还穿着学校制吅服的援吅交妹，莺莺燕燕地凑过来往他身上靠，又被段野不着痕迹地躲开。新宿汇聚各种各样或年轻或苍老的肉体，仿佛人类身上没有什么不可出卖。段野走了一会便觉得厌烦，满街模糊的面目，烟味、香水味、暗巷里的尿吅味和酒味混杂在一起，恶心得让人想吐。  
  
他干脆穿过两条小巷拐进自己店里，美人鱼换了新的灯箱，银光闪烁的，看上去倒真的像是银河。「欸，组长您怎么这个时候过来了？」Waiter连忙把段野迎进去，一边叫人去喊店长。「不用叫了，我只是来喝点酒。」他随便寻了个沙发坐下去，眉眼间有点倦色，「开瓶Turkey.」「了解。」Waiter点点头，「要叫葵小姐来陪您吗？」段野揉了揉眉心，想了一会还是说：「不必了。」  
  
他确实突然是觉得累了，计划一度没什么进展，龙崎那边只是稳步往上爬，没大案子，也就明明没什么可操心的。然而段野仍然觉得烦躁，大约是蛰伏于现状太久，无端生出的厌倦罢了。有人走过来在桌上放了酒和冰桶，冰块落进酒杯清脆一声。  
  
「您的Turkey。」  
  
却是意外熟悉的声线，段野有些诧异地睁开眼。年轻的男孩轻轻摇晃着醒酒器，低垂的眼睫附着两条黑眼线，烟熏色的粉末在眼皮上浅浅晕开。男孩的手稳稳地把酒液倾入岩石杯中，「请用。」偏低的嗓音，仔细听上去却又和那人不像了。  
  
「谢了。新来的？以前没见过你。」  
「是，上周吅刚来。」  
「妆很漂亮。」  
「谢谢。」  
  
男孩微笑了一下，带着混迹在新宿的风尘人士中所特有的那种艳吅丽。段野却不觉得讨厌了，或许是因为年轻，或许是因为他的脸和龙崎有几分相似。男孩不带讨好意味的笑容，让段野多少有了些兴趣。  
  
「你叫什么？」  
「纯。」  
「Waiter？还是公关。」  
「公关，偶尔会上去唱歌。」  
  
他指了指店中心的小型舞台，段野这才发现原本放着三角钢琴的地方换成了鼓组，几个巨大的音箱堆在四周。段野摇头笑了笑：「怎么，美人鱼开始走摇滚路线了吗。」「很少啦，还是爵士唱得比较多。」男孩倾身给段野添酒，段野这才意识到对方一直单腿屈膝半跪着，于是略微歉意的示意他起身，随口问了句：「现在能唱吗？」  
  
纯有些诧异，大约段野看上去并不是这么有闲情逸致特意点歌听的人。不过他还是乖巧地点点头：「不过乐队已经下班了只能放伴奏，您想听什么？」  
  
「随你吧。」  
  
对方应了，起身走向舞台。金光闪烁的顶灯投射在他脸上，显露出些许纸醉金迷的意味，也无疑很迷人。纯阖上眼睛，降D的音阶起调，开口竟是标准的法语。是那首被翻唱过多次的情歌，又被新宿系女歌手改编过的版本*。段野听不太懂，只能隐约听出「回忆」「相爱」「情人」之类的词。男孩的声音像是在醇酒里滚过，干净，优美，带着醉人的磁性。然而他把温柔的歌词咽在喉咙里碾碎，拼凑出撕裂的高音，烂熟的情歌便透出几分不合规矩的狂气来。间奏过后，他便开始唱英文了。But I miss you most of all，my darling. 声音里潜藏细小的哀鸣和恸哭，最后结成一个击穿灵魂的尾音。  
  
鼓点和弦歌渐弱下去，纯目光一转，狂气便消散得无影无踪了，走下来向段野行了个礼。段野有些愣，即使不了解他也听得出来，这样的声音是完全可以进录音室的。再加上这张脸，在自己店里当陪酒和驻唱，着实委屈了些。  
  
然而别人总有别人的路，段野也无心去管，最终只是笑着拍了拍手。  
  
「唱得很好。」  
「谢谢。」  
  
纯的神色依然是淡淡的，即使是松江组组长的夸赞，也没有让他有更多的表示。到底是因为年轻，还是能被段野看出眉眼间压不住的不耐烦来。段野自嘲地想，什么时候自己也变成被小鬼讨厌的老男人了。  
  
「有在做兼职吗？」他又随口问了一句，如此尤物大约早就着手准备签约，再不济也应该在live house有固定演出。然而男孩给出了一个让段野更为意外的答案，附赠一个幽暗的微笑：

「我做Health*. 」

  
  
  
TBC.（没了）  
  
  
*Health，全称Fashion Health，日本色情行业的一种，以无插入的性行吅为为主（出自《新宿天鹅》）。


End file.
